The Leaves of Autumn
by C.Majalis
Summary: *AU* She laughed happily as she twirled under the falling leaves of the trees. He just sat there, watching her dance under the warm colored flakes that were once green. She paused in her dance and grinned as she ran to him, “Come dance with me


"Tenshi: This is my first challenge fic and my first ONE-SHOT, I hope it's good! (takes deep breath) For Scatter Plot's DARIKU challenge! (plays fanfare) ON WITH THE FIC!"

Tenshi: (throws old script into wastebasket) Tch! I don't need that anymore! Anyways, I finally got my fanfic back from my ever-so-awesome beta! There were revises, touch-ups, the works! I now present my new and _definitely_ IMPROVED Fanfic!!

♥**My Thanks To♥**

**Scatter Plot _(For posting the challenge and giving me a heads-up!)_**

**Crimson Rayne _(For being my beta!)_**

Tenshi: (two thumbs up) You guys ROCK MY SOX!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel but so far I'm content with looking at the picture of Dark holding Riku after they get married… (In Daisuke's nightmare (Although I do feel a tad bit sorry for poor Dai-kun))

Warning: OOC-ness, FLUFF, mild cursing in a particular section

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Summary: AU She laughed happily as she twirled under the falling leaves of the trees. He just sat there, watching her dance under the warm colored flakes that were once green. She paused in her dance and grinned as she ran to him, "Come dance with me!" REVISED

**Side Notes**

Dark is 27

Riku is 24

**

* * *

**

**The Leaves of Autumn**

Riku Harada groggily opened her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed, only half awake, and looked out the window. The sight of what lay outside had her eyes dilate in shock and she scrambled to get dressed.

The leaves had begun to fall.

She quickly brushed her short copper tresses that were mussed from sleep, and changed into a fitted maroon turtleneck shirt, snug jeans, a white jacket blazer, and wrapped a warm golden scarf loosely around her neck. All in one swift motion, she stuffed her wallet into the pocket of her blazer and ran to the door to slip on a pair of tan boots.

She grabbed the keys from the small hanger before quickly exiting her apartment, making sure to lock the door before she headed for the elevator. Riku looked at the oncoming elevator but thought against it. It would be slow and hold her back if others wanted to get in; so she turned to the stairs and slid down the banister.

She jogged out of the building to her car and drove to a café near the park. She entered the mellow café and went to the counter, "Apple cider and a cinnamon roll, to go please."

"Make that two." A deep voice spoke behind her.

The waiter jotted down the notes and quickly left before Riku could stop him. She turned around to know the identity of the person who ordered with her and would HAVE to pay her back when suddenly she smiled, "Dark Mousy? I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?" She gave him a small hug and he hugged back.

"Pretty good, but it's a shame not getting to see your beautiful smile everyday." Dark's crimson eyes glinted wickedly.

Riku rolled her amber eyes and suppressed the urge to punch his arm, "How many times have I told you to stop teasing me like that?"

Dark blew a lock of violet hair from his eye and shrugged, "I dunno, I lost count," he smirked at her angry face, "So, what's up?"

Her expression changed from that of anger to extreme happiness, "Do you remember what I told you a long time ago, what I wanted to do in autumn when the leaves didn't fall yet?"

His eyes widened, "You mean with the leaves?"

Riku nodded, "Yup and today's the perfect day, its autumn and the leaves are just about to fall!" she giggled a bit and smiled happily. "I was going to go to the park to do it, want to come with me?"

Dark merely nodded.

When their order came, Riku paid for it, all the while pinning her friend with a "Yes, you have to pay me back!" glare. Dark took the rolls and Riku took the drinks. The two left the café and strolled into the park. The two reached the fountain in the park and sat in one of the benches together.

It wasn't until after they finished eating the cinnamon rolls Riku noticed Dark's clothing.

A tight black wife-beater top stretched across his fit torso with a thick, solitary, vertical white stripe from his right shoulder down, a black leather jacket that hid a bit of the stripe, black leather gloves adorned his large hands but his long fingers went uncovered _'Must've cut them off,'_ she mused. Slightly baggy black slacks hung from his slender hips, a loose, lopsided, white leather belt around his waist, black boots adorned his feet, and the plum colored scarf with black angel wings at both ends, she made for him a few Christmases ago, was wrapped snuggly around his neck.

"You don't change your style do you Dark?" Riku's disbelieving voice reached his ears. Dark ruffled his long, layered, plum locks and looked away. Riku noticed that his right earlobe shined with a brilliant diamond stud with a silver hoop pierced above it. She sighed this time, "_And_ you pierced your ear twice?!"

The rebellious looking man's hand went to the stud and hoop before grinning, "Been wanting to get it pierced for a while remember?"

Riku only nodded, "Yeah, but at least one thing didn't change besides your obnoxious smirk…"

Dark turned his head to look at her, "And what's that my dearest, and harsh, Riku?"

The woman smirked and yanked his head down, by using his long locks, until their foreheads were touching. "You still keep your promises like you said you would. The scarf for example," one hand let go of his hair to finger the warm scarf before returning to the lock of hair that kept him down, "You promised never to scrap it and you never did!"

Dark began to space out. _'She's so close…'_ his eyes drifted to her mouth, _'Her lips are so pink and they look so soft. There's still some icing next to her lower lip… If I kissed her would I taste the apple cider or the cinnamon roll?'_ He snapped out of his reverie of his best friend's taste when she let go of his hair, with both hands, and sat back against the bench, letting out a happy sigh.

"But seriously 'Ku, you should know me enough by now to know that I would never get rid of anything that _you_ ever give me. I mean we've been friends for… What, nineteen years?"

"Unfortunately, I do know you," Dark made a small noise of protest, but she ignored it. "You're a flirt, you went out with every girl in our school _including_ my younger twin. You pretended to be dumb so you could get tutored by a cute girl, you're a pervert, are cocky, arrogant, egotistical, a bit selfish at times, and at most times immature…" throughout the entire speech he made many sounds of disagreement but Riku had ignored every single one of them.

Dark put a hand to his heart and looked away dramatically, "Ouch, 'Ku, how your biting remarks sting with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns!"

"You overreact so much, I swear!" Riku punched his arm playfully. "Anyways, you didn't let me finish!" she laughed.

With a softer voice, she continued. "You're also kind, funny, selfless when you want to be, smart, caring, a great athlete, warm, heroic, an idol to guys, a god to women, you're good at your job, a great person to be around, you're a guy where no one would feel lonely, and besides what just happened, you're a great listener..." Riku leaned against him, "And that's why I like you… _Now_ I'm done!" A small blush tinted her cheeks.

Dark just sat there with wide eyes. Did she really think that highly of him? Sure there were some down points of how she saw him, but there were far more positives than there were negatives. He slung his arm over her shoulder, causing her blush to deepen but she made no attempt to hide it. The two watched and waited for a stronger wind to blow by, but it didn't seem like it wanted to intrude just yet.

Dark sighed and removed his arm from her shoulders causing her to look up, "Dark?" He didn't answer her; instead he lifted her up and into his lap and embraced her, her face pressed flush against his chest. The blushed traveled to the tip of her nose to the soles of her feet. She suddenly felt very…flushed.. "What are you-"

"Can we… just stay like this for a while… Riku?" Dark's voice pleaded. Warm hazelnut orbs dilated at his words in surprise but nodded nevertheless.

"Sure," she answered. Was her voice always so small?

"Thank you…" Dark buried his nose in the crook of her neck and let out a deep sigh, tickling her lightly and in instinct Riku tensed. _'Pears'_ He lifted his head and rested his cheek against the top of her head as his arms tightened around her. His thumb traced small circles leisurely, allowing Riku to relax in his strong arms.

Riku could hardly keep her eyes open,_ 'At this rate I'll be sleeping in Dark's arms.' _The blush came back full-force. Her dainty hands fisted in his shirt. Dark had been there when Daisuke rejected her affection and started to develop a crush on him. Underneath the flirtatious young boy was a man; a kind, gentle, and warm man. He always seemed to understand everything about her, as if he could stare straight into her soul. Dark knew how to make her laugh, smile, angry, comforted, disgusted…happy….

As they grew so did her fondness of him. It turned from a mere infatuation to love. But every time… she would always find him with a pretty girl, someone more feminine than her. Every time Riku saw him with another girl, she bottled away her affections for him, hoping they wouldn't surface to hurt her. But now her love for him was rising up like a powerful wave, making her heart flutter.

Soon Riku was lulled into a light sleep by the unvarying beat of Dark's heart and the warmth from his body.

* * *

When Dark heard her steady breathing he knew she was asleep. He took his chance and brought her close to him by tightening his arms once again. He inhaled the scent of her hair and ran his uncovered fingers through the short, silk-like, strands of copper. 

Dark watched as her long lashes fluttered against her cheeks. Her nose was a bit red from the cold, but he thought it was a bit cute. He closed his eyes now that he thought about it she was never cute in his eyes. She wasn't beautiful like her twin… No… Dark's lips curved into a small smile. Riku wasn't beautiful to him… she was _gorgeous_.

He loved not only her appearance but everything about her. From how her eyes would flash like burning embers from a fire, as a result of her short temper, to when they're swollen and lined with bitter tears. There were two emotions Dark loved to see in Riku's eyes, happiness and anger. The two emotions he hated, however, were sorrow and pain.

He never saw love in the depths of her amber eyes so he couldn't really say anything about it. But… what he _could_ say was that if anyone made her cry or if anyone hurt her, then he would publicly humiliate them when he was on the air, then beat them to a bloody pulp afterwards. _'Heh… figures… Riku's right I do overreact…_**'** Dark was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the woman in his arms murmur something before moving closer to him, causing him to smile.

He tilted her head until her face was directly under his. He whispered her name but she didn't stir, "Riku…" He began to lower his face, "If I told you… that I loved you..." He kissed away the small dot of icing from the side of her mouth that he spotted earlier and brushed his lips against her cheek ever so gently, "How would you respond?" He swiftly dipped his head, his warm lips locking firmly with her pink supple ones.

Riku's fingers twisted further into his shirt as she subconsciously kissed back; still sleeping, still dreaming. Neither felt the warm breeze pick up.

And neither saw the leaves fall faster than they had before.

* * *

Riku sighed sadly as she shuffled her boot clad foot around in a pile of leaves. Dark looked down at her with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry 'Ku" 

The woman looked up from the fallen leaves to her best friend and pink painted her cheeks rose, "It's not your fault Dark! I was the one who fell asleep."

"Yeah, but I was awake when they fell…" Dark looked away, "I should have woken you up."

"But… But…" Riku tried to find an excuse and Dark smirked inwardly at her attempts of placing the blame on herself. He could practically see a light bulb above her head as her face brightened, probably from a good excuse. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked, "But if you did wake me up, I probably would have beaten the living crap outta you!"

Dark winced, it was true. Riku didn't like to be woken up by someone else if it wasn't by her body alarm or her clock, and even her clock had it hard!

**_((FLASHBACK))_**

Dark opened the door to Riku's room; he called out her name but got small snores as his answer. His mouth thinned into a frown, still asleep? She was going to make them _both_ late to school!

The thought of her alarm clock swept though his head, _'Why didn't the clock wake her up?'_ When Dark looked at the nightstand that was _supposed_ to have a white alarm clock on it he didn't see it.

"Where did it-?" His question was answered when he heard a faint, and dying, ringing sound, he jogged to the balcony and looked down. A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head as he spotted a dying alarm clock that was ringing.

'_She must have put it on 'Snooze' then it went off again…'_ Dark walked back to the bed with the sleeping young maiden snuggled deep within the light blue comforter and sat on the edge.

He extended his hand and placed it on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. "Riku wake up…" his whispers met deaf ears, as she still slept soundly.

Dark sighed and took off his shoes. He climbed onto her bed and straddled her stomach before shaking her shoulders, hard this time, and yelling, "RIKU WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

He saw that the girl's eyes twitched beneath her lids and saw her mouth curl downwards. Dark smirked, "Finally!" he expected her to freak out at their incredulous positions, but he _didn't_ expect was her dainty little fist connect with his right cheek sending a powerful punch that caused him to fly from her bed and out her balcony door. Dark would've been in worse shape than her clock if he hit the hard packed dirt, but luckily his athletic skills helped him grab onto her balcony's banister.

Riku sat up straight and fuming, "DAMN IT!! SHUT THE HELL UP DARK, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING… To… Dark?" A sweatdrop formed on her head as she saw a hand gripped tightly on the railing.

The girl walked to the balcony and looked down to see her best friend of nine years hang onto her railing for dear life, she paled, "Dark, what the hell do you think you're doing?! It's dangerous down there!"

Dark gave her a deadpanned look, "Well I just walked into your room to wake you up, but I got no response so I thought you were dead. In my sorrow I jumped off your balcony, but caught myself in time when I heard you yell- OF COURSE IT'S DANGEROUS!! Now… Are you going to HELP ME UP?!" A vein throbbed on Riku's temple and she momentarily forgot that he was dangling dangerously above the solid earth beneath him.

His grip began to slacken from exhaustion and he panicked, "Take your crappy time 'Ku, I'll just _LET MYSELF SLIP_!!"

Riku also saw that he was slipping and rushed to him; before his hand completely slipped she grabbed his large hand in both of hers. "You jackass, don't let go!"

Dark glared up at her, "Do you really think I _want_ TO LET GO AND END UP LIKE YOUR SHITTY CLOCK?!"

_**((END FLASHBACK))**_

"Of course, how can I forget about our high school lives and being foul-mouthed teens? I mean when I _did_ wake you up you knocked me out of your room and left me to DIE dangling on _your_ balcony!"

Riku glared up at him, "Hey, you should be _glad_ I pulled you up!"

Dark pouted, "I am, but you didn't have to hit so hard!"

Riku smirked at him, "Man, Dark; out of all the years I've known you, I never knew you were _so_ whiney!"

"I am not!" The violet haired man complained.

The brandy-eyed woman's smirk just grew, "Yes you are, and you just proved it!" Dark pouted childishly, and Riku burst out laughing, "Oh my goodness, Dark you are so childish!"

"I'm 'childish', am I?" He growled, she nodded through her laughter and clutched her stomach, "Then I'll just have to show you how 'childish' I can be!" Riku shrieked with laughter as Dark tackled her to the warm colored leaves that were scattered across the yellowing grass.

He straddled her stomach and attacked her with onslaughts of tickles across her abdomen and sides. Tears began to leak from her eyes as her cheeks flushed, Dark smirked "Do you surrender?"

With much difficulty, Riku nodded, "I secede!"

The crimson-eyed man withdrew his glove-clad hands and laid them on her upper arms. It was then that he noticed the image she gave. Her short copper hair fanned out beneath her while her hands rested on each side of her head. Her amber eyes were shone brightly with happiness and something he didn't recognize while tear tracks from tickling were still fresh, her cheeks were red from laughing, and her chest was moving up and down rapidly while she panted from lack of oxygen. She closed her eyes and took big gulps of air; Dark's eyes were glued to her smooth pink lips.

It was when Riku finally caught her breath she noticed her friend's stillness and silence, she looked up at him, "What's the matter, Dark?" Her worried voice reached deaf ears at Dark continued to stare at her lips with his piercing wine red eyes.

"Dark, wha-?" She was silenced when Dark dipped his head and covered her mouth with his. Her eyes widened for a second before she shyly began to kiss back while her cheeks flushed deep scarlet. Dark's hands slid from her upper arms to entwine with their fingers beside her head.

The kiss went from soft and sweet to hard and passionate. Love that had been hidden away for more years than anyone could imagine from Dark's part.

When they parted for air Riku had an even darker blush and they were both gasping for air Dark could clearly see the confusion and unknown emotion swirl in the amber depths of her eyes, _'It's now or never…'_ he thought.

Riku's swollen lips parted to ask a question, but before she could voice anything Dark blurted out "I love you!" The woman underneath him remained silent and he inhaled deeply, "I have for a long time now actually…" One of his hands moved from the side of her head to cup the side of her supple cheek.

"I don't know how old I was when I fell for you, but before I knew it you had become a necessity in my life. I would go to the teachers and ask to transfer classes every semester just to be in the same classes as you. And before I would graduate, from any grade, I would ask, 'So 'Ku, which school do you want to go to after this?' you'd laugh and ask why and I'd respond, 'I'm just curious, I may have already enrolled in the school,' you'd tell me and I would take the exams to get in, I'd be accepted, and three years later I'd see you, but for only a year so I'd fail a subject just to flunk myself so that I would have to stay another year." His thumb began to make small circles on her cheek; he never saw the tears that began to form.

"But after high school you got a scholarship to the best college in America, somewhere that I couldn't follow because of my failing to stay with you longer. We were separated after that. You went to a prestigious college in another country while I stayed in Japan and attended the best college here. A year after I graduated with a Master's Degree Daisuke told me that you were coming back. I was ecstatic and felt a wave of euphoria crash over my senses. But my spirits crashed when I found my schedule too full to visit you." Dark chuckled bitterly, "The busy life of being a radio personality on the station that's number one on the charts you know?" Riku looked at his pained face felt even more tears burn at the corners of her eyes.

"Two years after you came back I was a walking shell, although I still gave it my all on my time on the radio, I never really smiled as much as I used to when you were around. Then when I went to the café to get a light breakfast, I saw you through the glass doors and felt so happy. I went in, surprised you, and well… here we are now…" A sad smile made its way across his face. He felt her hot tears burn bite his hand. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Dark let out a silent breath and moved to get off of her, but a warm hand and tightened fingers stopped him. "Dark…" he turned his head to look at Riku as she pushed his hand into her cheek and leaned into it. Her fingers had tightened with his and tears escaped her eyes.

He whispered her name and she immediately loosened her grip on both hands. Dark felt disappointment stir in his chest until Riku snaked her arms around his neck. She shifted her body weight so that they would flip, letting her be on top. Dark subconsciously whispered her name again as he listened to her cry into his chest. He looped his strong arms around her waist, the couple stayed there. The violet-haired man relished the moment of her body pressed against his. She fit against him so perfectly, like the missing piece of a puzzle.

Soon, only soft hiccups were heard. Dark moved one of his arms from her small waist and combed his fingers through her short copper tresses. When Riku stopped he tilted his head to look at her, or at least try to, "Riku, what-" this time she was the one to silence him, by laying a tender kiss upon his lips.

When they parted, Riku nuzzled her nose into the crook of Dark's neck and she felt him tighten his arm around her. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, "I do too…" His eyes snapped open, before he could ask anything she continued, "I love you too, Dark!"

Dark's eyes widened, "No joke?" he held his breath. Riku shook her head. For the first time in years Dark felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. He quickly flipped them over so that he was on top again and gave her a kiss that was hard, compassionate, sweet, and exhilarated all at the same time. The two parted for air and Riku blushed when Dark smirked mischievously above her, "So does that mean that you'll permit me to take you out to dinner tonight?"

Riku laughed and gave him a soft peck, "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really," Dark's blunt answer made Riku lift a brow, "Now, if we played a game of tongue-tag _then_ I would know the answer."

Her response was to blush bright red and swatted the back of his head, "You really are a pervert Dark!"

His smirk only widened, "I don't hear you complaining about it."

Riku gave a smirk of her own, "Yet…"

This time Dark raised a brow, "Then maybe I should silence you before you can say anything."

She only laughed, "And how will you do that, oh great and perverted Dark Mousy?"

"Like this." He dipped his head and crushed his mouth against hers before she could say anything.

* * *

**_((3 YEARS LATER))_**

It had been three years since that fateful day…Riku sighed… and throughout the _entire_ three years never once had the leaves stayed on the trees by the time she awoke in the mornings.

Riku glared at Dark. Noticing this, the man simply looked at her with a "What did I do this time?" look. She simply narrowed her eyes and he pouted cutely. Because of Dark, Riku now had a problem with waking up early due to… activities the night before… her cheeks darkened a little. She shook her head furiously, _'Great, now he's got _me_ thinking like a pervert!'_

Riku switched her gaze to watch the path in front of them and grinned. Dark saw the grin and was confused until he looked up. There, in the park where they had confessed their love for one another, the leaves were falling quickly in the strong wind.

"You want to go?" His baritone voice reached her ears.

"Can we?" He grinned as she practically pleaded with the tone of her voice and with her large childlike eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dark ran in front and pulled her behind him. Riku made a sound of discomfort but soon laughed and caught up with him.

* * *

She laughed happily as she twirled under the falling leaves of the trees. He just sat there, watching her dance under the warm colored flakes that were once green. She paused in her dance and grinned as she ran to him, "Come dance with me!" 

Dark just shook his head, Riku pouted, "Come on Dark! The leaves only fall once a year, please!" He just smiled at his love's pleading to dance with her. He sighed and stood up, "Fine, fine, you win 'Ku."

Riku smiled and pecked Dark's cheek and pulled him into the rain of leaves. Dark spun her around and watched as the wind whipped her short brown locks around her heart-shaped face, her amber eyes glittering with innocent happiness.

The time flew by as the couple danced to the silent music of autumn. About an hour later the leaves have all fallen, but the lovers still danced under the now bare trees. When the two finally stopped Dark frowned as he looked at Riku. The confused woman could only cock her head to the side, "What's wrong Dark?"

The man lifted her left hand and examined it, Riku sighed as he furrowed his brow, and she knew what was coming "Where's your ring?"

Riku reached into the pocket of her jacket and fished out a beautiful jeweled ring that looked to be very expensive. It was a thin band of white gold; in the middle of the ring was a red rose made from rubies with a diamond in the center, two leaves shaped from emerald stuck out from each side of the jewel rose, and around the band of white gold were small studded pieces of jade.

Dark breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, I thought you lost it."

Riku snorted at her fiancé's behavior, "Please, Dark, I am not like you!"

The man put a hand to his heart in mock hurt and pouted, "Ouch 'Ku that hit me right in the heart! How can you be so cruel when we're going to be married in a month?"

She rolled her eyes, "Hey you're the one who proposed to me, so you've gotta endure the abuse of a fiancée to be able to withstand it when we're married."

"How do you know if I'll end it quickly or not?" Dark raised a violet brow, challenging her.

Riku smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Because I know all your tricks Dar-" Her fiancé hushed her with a warm, wet, kiss. She looked up at him and glared, "I know that trick too Dark, don't think that it'll work all the time!"

The plum locked man shrugged his broad shoulders, "Yeah, but I just like to kiss you." Dark wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly, as she laughed at his response. "Any complaints?"

Riku's arms looped around Dark's neck as she nestled her face into the crook of his strong neck. "None from my end…" He heard his fiancée whisper into his lightly tanned skin of his neck before she kissed his Adam's apple.

Dark involuntarily shivered, "You keep that up 'Ku, and you'll get a repeat of what two days ago." Riku flushed a bright red and tried to pull away but her fiancé held a tight grip. She swore under her breath and looked away. "Are you complaining?" He chuckled.

She whispered a small, "Maybe…" and Dark laughed out loud. Riku scowled, "What's so funny, Dark?"

Dark tightened his grip so much that he lifted her off the ground and crushed her soft chest to his hard one. He dipped his head until their foreheads touched, "Even after all this time of bring engaged to me you still blush when I bring it up?"

Riku just blushed darker as her eyes shifted away from his tantalizing face "Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

Her fiancé moved his lips to her ear and licked it. She let out a small sigh and pulled him closer, if possible. "Then let's end this conversation…" she heard his husky whisper before her eyes widened. Dark slammed his smooth lips against hers and smirked when he got a small moan from her.

The wind picked up the warm colored flakes around them. The couple felt the leaves around them dance, but were too enamored with each other to care.

FIN

Tenshi: (bows) I'm sorry, I know that leaves don't fall that quickly and that the two sped through everything. From friendship to engaged, but I was just so excited that I couldn't control it! (bows again) Please R&R!


End file.
